A new Girl in town
by melanieateyocookie
Summary: Loren is the new girl in high school she is 18 and is a Seinor Eddie is a popular guy dating Chloe Carter he is 18 also and this story will have Loren, Eddie, Chloe, Tyler, Ian, Dylan,Melissa, Adam And Leah. What if two Strangers met...became more than just friends? this story is gonna have a lot of drama, Romance, and more added to it. This is a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Loren is the new girl in high school she is 18 and is a Seinor Eddie is a popular guy dating Chloe Carter he is 18 also and this story will have Loren, Eddie, Chloe, Tyler, Ian, Dylan, Melissa, Adam And Leah. What if two Strangers met...became more than just friends? this story is gonna have a lot of drama, Romance, and more added to it. This is a one shot.

* * *

**Loren's P.O.V~**

did my mom just say moving to L.A? at first I was shocked then i started thinking and thinking about it...WHY NOT! L.A has some biggest stars around But, I also wanted to get away from my Dad after he did that to my mom living in this house made me remember the memories...I hated the thought of Leaving my Dad in New Jersey but wouldn't you do the same thing? i mean first he hits my mom then he said he didn't want me and that I was a mistake. Though, I will most certainly miss my friends but it's not like it wasn't gonna happen anyway. I mean every year we move and move and move the biggest reason is my Dad yes yes he is a monster and I shouldn't even be calling him that I am no Longer Loren Mccall I am Loren Tate and I am ready to move on from all of this. I was just staring at the window when I heard my mom Call me so we can get ready to go I Took my bags Everything I took one last look at my Room and I left with out looking back. as I got in the Taxi, I started thinking of how L.A will be like.

**Eddie's P.O.V~**

**I just got out of the shower and just as I was gonna have an Almost perfect Morning Melissa came barging in my Door without knocking With her so Called "imagination wedding plans". this girl can Not give it a break can she? Well I can't blame her one day I want to Marry the love of my life Chloe Carter who is Probably Looking for a perfect outfit to wear for today's first day of school thing. Hopefully this year will be full of surprises, good Surprises.**

Chloe's P.O.V~

I was about to Call Eddie to Pick me up but I found a sweet and better ride Myself. The hot and sexy one and Only Tyler Rorke came at my Door Leaving me blushing. His sweet words Made my heart melt...I wonder what My babe is doing right now Probably writing a song... 


	2. Chapter 2

thanks, for the reviews means A lot coming from you guys and no Melissa does not like Eddie she is Making Wedding plans for Chloe and Eddie sorry I didn't make it obvious. buh-bye ^.^

* * *

**Chapter.2- new student**

_I can't believe I'm here, Standing in California where my most Idols are. when we got there I realize we were in the valley I got my bags and my mom walked first before me. I got in and it was beautiful like any ordinary House. Hours later the house was full of boxes but we got the couch settled down and the TV, Furniture, and some Old pictures from Home._

Nora: sweetie, your gonna go to school.

Loren: Now? I mean we just got here-

_I got caught off, I knew this was gonna happen she was trying to get me to forget about dad, and how he hit her._

Nora: Yes Now, we will just get your papers.

Loren: what high school am I going too?

Nora:(looking through her phone) West Valley high .

_we got there in less than a min and we were just sitting with the principal and my mom was natural she was making the principal yet Laugh. I was just distracted with my own Mind to even hear what they were saying. has I was so far on my thought I was yet Dreaming about when my Dad hit my mom in front of me back in my town, New jersey. _

_Nora: let go of me !_

_Trent: Nora, Nora, Listen to me Dear lets just go to dinner get some couple of shots and Make Love again._

_Nora: I am not going anywhere with you after what I heard you did!_

_Trent: so what I cheated on a 18 year old, she was damn hot_

_Nora: how could you_

_Trent: because, I want sex A lot of sex Nora ._

_Nora: so you had to cheat because I couldn't give that you? _

_Trent: I'm sorry Nora_

Nora:(slaps him) get the hell out of my house!

Trent: your house..? I payed for this, I pay for the Water bills, Mortgage, and Electric bills while you just sit on your ass and Complain

Nora: I said get out(she slaps him another time)

but Trent had held her hands before she went to slap him the third time and he pushed her on the wall and he started slapping her and hitting her and Poor Loren had to sit and watch because she knew she couldn't do anything or Trent her so Called Dad would have hit her Much harder than her mother.

**-reality-**

Nora: that's great, you heard that Loren you get to Start today!

Loren: that's great.

**I walked out of the office and has I was turning around to wave at my mom to say good-bye I bumped into a guy and I fell right on top of him...**


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for the reviews here is your story(((:!

* * *

** Chapter.3- making new enemies, And friends**

Loren's P.O.V~

First of all, I didn't wanna go to school I mean I want new friends in all but I just wanted a time Alone to think. I know what my mom was doing was right because I really needed to get myself out of the whole Dad hit her thing..but I just can't help the feeling somethings gonna happen...that's the reason why I didn't wanna go to school today..Well right after I got out of the Office...I turned around to say bye to my mom and next thing you know I bumped into a guy I ended on top of him..I was close to his Lips I was really close to his face to actually see his eye Color I could even Hear his heartbeat..when we were on the floor I felt like it was only us and that electric shock between us I wonder if he felt it too. Both of us didn't move one bit we stayed in the same position like, he liked me being on top of him. Well that soon Change when a voice made us jumped

Chloe: Get off my boyfriend!

Loren:(got up quickly) I am so sorry, I didn't mean to start trouble-

she had caught me off.

Chloe: well you already did start trouble, Girl...

Loren: Loren, Loren Tate

Chloe:(flipping her hair) Well if you didn't know, Eddie Duran is mine and will always be mine

Loren: you don't understand

Chloe: oh I do understand, I know he's hot and all sweetie pie but he is taken by me the one and only Chloe Carter

Eddie: Babe, Cut her some Slack She didn't mean to(he came kissing her)

I had left, Because I did not want to get in between all of this...First day of school and you already made an Enemy Loren Tate what else is gonna happen today? hope nothing bad of course

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V~

I was looking for Chloe right...and I did not see because I was to busy Texting her when a Brunette just came walking in to me and I could not hold on myself so she fell on top of me..she was so close to my face I could see her eye Color Chocolate brown she was beautiful when she fell on top of me I could not help but to feel a slight shock upon me I wondered if she felt it too. I didn't move one bit, and she didn't too...I kinda liked her on top of me she was sending chills to my spine and I could not help but to feel a little turned on.. Anyway, Chloe my girlfriend had to ruin it by scaring the poor Girl I mean Loren Tate the New girl.

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V

I walked in with Adriana and some other girls..and they left to go to the bathroom so I started texting Eddie through my whole Drive there he texted me saying he was where the main office was so I went to walk over there and when I saw two people on the floor I checked my eyes again- WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND I COULDN'T HELP BUT TO GET PISSED AT HER IS SHE TRYING TO STEAL MY POPULARITY HERE I DON'T WANT PEOPLE THINKING THERE DATING BECAUSE EDDIE DURAN IS DATING ME YES ME, THE SUPER HOT POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL WITH OUT EDDIE I WOULDN'T BE AS MUCH POPULAR I AM NOW...I was surprise that Eddie didn't move a bit, after we got that settled Eddie kissed me right in front of her and I loved every single Moment of it cause that Bitch Loren Tate had went to the ditch or wherever.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for the reviews, here is your chapter.

* * *

**Chapter.4- stay in your lane, please**

Chloe's P.O.V~

**first of all, did I say I love Eddie for the popularity? Indeed yes I do. he is bland, on our summer vacation I put on a sexy lingerie for him and guess what he said "oh Chloe, I don't wanna hurt you I know your not ready, and I don't want you to regret it." oh blah,blah,blah...that's nonsense he was talking about...Believe me I've done this More than Once and I can tell you right now I am not gonna regret this Hello, Obviously I want his body. oops, TMI(too much info) I like a guy who wants to have some fun, Real fun. Not a soft kind...the guy I'm Referring to here is The one and only, Tyler Rorke.. And I want him Badly but I can't cheat. but I remembered the person I am, I'm Chloe Carter and I wouldn't Care if What Eddie because he wouldn't find out...**

* * *

Loren's P.O.V

Lucnh was here finally I'm starving. and everyone was staring at me when I walked in I was getting really uncomfortable with this. I went to a near seat right besides me.

Melissa: your in our seat

Loren: I am sorry, I'm new here(getting up)

Melissa: No it's okay, Hi I'm melissa sanders .

Loren: hi, I'm Loren Tate

Suddenly 2 guys walked to our Table.

Cam: hey Melissa, who's this(he looked at me up and down)

Melissa: Loren, and she is new here

Adam: Well, I'm Adam nice to meet you

Loren: Hi guys.

Melissa: Loren I feel like were gonna be very close friends, More like sisters(smiling at me)

Loren: Yeah I feel it to

Melissa: well, were all friends here

Cam: Yeah, It's Kinda nice to have another girl in our table instead of one.

Melissa: so tell me the scoop, Are you dating Eddie Duran?

Loren: No, I am happily single and it's gonna stay like that

Melissa: That's strange, This morning you were on top of him

Loren: I bumped into him, and I apparently, Have on Enemy now

Cam: I can hardly think that someone would hate you, your beautiful

I blushed.

Melissa: Who?

Loren: Chloe carter

The table went silence

Loren: what? you guys don't know her?

Melissa: oh, We do alright.

Loren: then..what just happen there?

Melissa: she is the most popular girl in school.

Adam: Chloe might seem pretty nice, but in the inside she is a monster

Cam: she's dating the most popular guy in school, Eddie Duran

Loren: what do you mean she's a monster, Adam?

Adam: she uses people, she calls people names, and she does give revenge

Cam: and for you to be on her hate list right now is not good..do you know how much stuff she can do

Loren: I told her it was an accident but she didn't let me explain

Melissa: No, she doesn't Care she will make your life a living Hell here .

Loren: you guys might be scared of her, But I'm Not I think she is just a little tooth pick who thinks she's all that with her so Called Eddie Duran

Melissa: Oh, she doesn't Love him at all Well, Just for the popularity and the attention.

Loren: what Now?

Melissa: If it wasn't for Eddie she would be a nobody..

Loren: wow..

Melissa: Hard to believe it, I was her best friend for 2 years...After she got what she wanted she was done with me.

Cam: she used her.

Melissa: oh I hope you enjoy your year here, Because you just stepped in her property.

Loren: anything else?

Melissa: Chloe is a-

Before she could continue, the plastics had just walked in(Chloe, Adriana, Kim, ETC...) the rest of the Populars Went to there table while the plastics Headed to our Table.

Chloe: Well, Well, Well if it isn't the man stealer.

Adriana: awe, How cute she made friends Chloe

Kim: yeah Losers

Melissa: shut up, Chloe

Chloe: Make me, Oh by the way lose some weight your not impressing anybody.

the plastics Laughed

Adam: Well she's impressing me, and don't ever talk to her like that!

Chloe: shut up, Dork

I smiled, at how Adam stand up for Melissa...I can tell that he likes her.

Kim: Melissa, that shirt is so last year.

Melissa: Yeah, Like your face

Kim: excuse me, Last time I checked I'm popular and your not.

Chloe: Ahem, Loren your not gonna stand for your loser friends-

Before, she could say the rest something smashed into her shirt...


	5. Chapter 5

**last chapter, was so Much little reviews 2...I was quite sad because I worked so hard on it to get 2 reviews but that's okay /: Hopefully you will like this chapter if I don't get at least five..or this story is done (: so enjoy and hopefully you like it**

* * *

Chapter.5- okay, Now you've stepped out of line

Chloe's P.O.V~

OMG! My brand new shirt just got smashed with macaroni the worst stain Ever, Do you know how much that cost? 80 DOLLARS ! YOU HEARD ME 80 AND THERE WERE ONLY 1 STOCK If that Loren Tate, Man stealing bitch thinks she can get Eddie she has another thing coming at her..How dare she threw that At me.. Everyone Had laughed at me DO YOU KNOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS TO BE POPULAR AND HAVE TO HUMILIATED BY A LOW LIFE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! I had ran into the bathroom and the girls(plastics) had ran after me..How dare Eddie Laughs at me He is my boyfriend for Crying out loud! Now I Officially Hate LOREN TATE.

Adriana: Omg, you look Horrible

Chloe: that girl, Is going to Pay!

Kim: What are you planning on doing, Chloe?

Chloe: revenge, do you know how embarrassing that was! and My own boyfriend Laughed at me.

Adriana: Here, Wear this.(Giving her a hot pink Tank top)

I had wore the darn shirt, But it didn't match my Skirt but whatever!

Kim: Here you have a little thing-

I had slapped her hands

Chloe: Kim, Don't Ever touch My face.

Suddenly, There was a knock

Chloe: I'm busy!

Eddie: Babe, it's Me.

I had opened the door

Chloe: How could you laughed at me...your my boyfriend your suppose to be on my Team

Eddie: It was funny you know I'm sorry, Babe

Chloe:(fake cries) she ruined my shirt, Eddie...

Eddie: Chloe, it's just a shirt I'm sure she didn't Mean to do that

Chloe: Eddie are you BLIND!? DID YOU SEE HOW SHE THREW IT YOU THINK THAT'S A MISTAKE? I WAS LAUGHED AT...I AM THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL TO BE TREATED THIS WAY, EDDIE AND NOW YOUR TAKING HER SIDE...

Eddie: I'm not taking her side, I'm just saying-

Chloe: YOU BARELY KNOW HER, and this Morning I was hurt to find out that she was on-top of you..you know how much that hurts.

Oh my god, you are such a good actress Chloe Carter

Eddie: Look, we will figure this out..

Chloe: A new shirt(I smiled brightly)

Eddie: Chloe, I am not buying you a shirt

Chloe: Well, I won't kiss you for a whole day!(I turned around locking myself in the bathroom with the girls)

Eddie: What a drama queen(I said to myself)

* * *

_lunch had just finished and Loren was heading to her 3rd hour where she had music...she came in a little late and the only seat she could find was next to Eddie Duran, the guy she was on top of this morning..she had sight and sat down..Loren knew Eddie was staring at her but she put her head straight pretending to listen to the teacher..so she was gonna have fun with this...while the teacher was out of the room._

_Loren: enjoying the view?(I smiled)_

_Eddie: I uh-_

_Loren:(laughs) I'm just playing, Hi I'm Loren_

_Eddie: yes, I know your the girl who bumped into me this morning_

_Eddie didn't even mentioned the little accident that happen this morning_

_Loren:(pretending to not remember) I did?_

_Eddie:(laughs) of course you'll remember..I'm Eddie Duran the super hot guy._

_Loren thought that Eddie was so full of himself and that he was an asshole...so she stopped playing._

_Loren: right..._

Eddie: so you play music? or you sing...

Loren: Um, None of your business

Eddie: Woah, I didn't mean to-

Loren: I know(I smiled)

Eddie: you seem Normal, I like that

Loren: why are you trying to start a conversation with me?

Eddie:(chuckles softly) were not friends?

Loren: the last thing I would wanna do, is Be friends with you

The bell Had rung..I had got up and left.

Mean while, Eddie was sitting there shocked and Kinda hurt..But he didn't know why because she just met her..Why was she so Mean? Well, he was gonna find out pretty soon and start a friend ship there.

* * *

Preview:

*Loren meets Leah And jeremy

*Jeremy and Cam fall for Loren

*Leah will become friends with Loren, But has a little crush on Eddie...

*Eddie and Chloe are sadly not broken up yet...

* Loren hasn't fall for Eddie thinking he loves himself..

-Melanie_ateyocookie_x3


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK You for the reviews of the new story, anyways this is not a Chapter sadly:( it is a preview of what is going to happen hmm ^.^ I do that Every friday's it's just Like a commercial Lol (:**

* * *

UPCOMING SOON TO YOU! ^.^:

***Leah will become friends with Loren.**

***Hopefully soon to come, Eddie and Loren Become friends**

***Eddie stays with Chloe...But he has a crush on (WHO)?**

***Ian will ask Melissa out ...what will she say?_could it be Adams heartbreak there? ^.**

***Katy is alive in this story(NOT DEAD) least I can do (:**

***soon to become fights..do I hear jealousy?(suspension)**

*** Jeremy and Cam will fall for Loren(*Cam or Jeremy?)**

***One couple break up(*CHEATER)**

***Family dinner(getting to know the couple, Friends) with Eddie, Loren, Nora, Max, Katy, Ian, Melissa, Adam, Tyler, Chloe, Leah, Jeremy) mostly everyone ^.7**

***Jeremy and Cam Hate Eddie(*for what cause?)**

***and the big surprise will have your heart dropped for some of you /^.^/**

* * *

well I hope that is Enough for you Review tell me what you think(: and anything I need to change...? see you soon love you guys 3

*find me on instragram

-Melanie


	7. Chapter 7

I write fast don't I? LOL . have a good december(holiday) who's going to New york to see the Ball drop on new year's eve? you might see me there Lol(P:

* * *

** Chapter.6- I'm kissable now? ^.^**

** Loren's P.O.V.~**

**I fely kinda bad for what I said to him. I just have to get away from guys who like Themselfs. Now, I know that Chloe Carter and Eddie Duran are Meant for Each other. After what Melissa said about Chloe I think Now I have a better picture of How Eddie is..I Mean the poor monster Could have change a fella like Him. so I decided to go to his locker and talk to him once and for all #nice**

* * *

**Loren: Hi, I'm sorry I was so rude to you an-**

**I got caught off, Now I knew he was mad at me he usually let's me finish Another Odd thing I have Noticed changed about him.**

**Eddie:(looks upset) I understand, you think I'm a natural ass who loves himself**

**Loren: wow, you read my mind perfectly(I said smiling)**

**Eddie: Look, if you don't wanna be friends just say so(walks away)**

**I watched him walk away, And I Decided to run after him**

**Loren: No, No, No...you seem like a pretty cool guy(I smiled again hoping he brought it, Honestly I don't trust him somethings telling me to stay far away from this one)**

**Eddie:(smiles) I heard, that you think I'm kissable..**

**Loren: where the hell did you hear that?!**

**Eddie:(chuckles) Melissa.**

**Loren: No, I do not think your kissable!**

**We both Laughed I think we knew what Mel was trying to Do and how she is.**

**Eddie:(laughs) I can always show you, if you want**

**I stopped laughing...great, the asshole is already hitting on me Ugh! what a douche, Doesn't He have a girlfriend? oh wait he's to busy flirting with me to know where she is!**

**Loren: Great, your already hitting on me.(I rolled my eyes)**

**Eddie:(lying) I didn't mean it like that, Ew, I wouldn't wanna kiss you.**

**Loren:(mad) what's wrong with kissing me?**

**Eddie: it's Nasty, Like I have my own girlfriend to kiss.**

**Loren: You haven't even kiss me!**

**Eddie: great, I'm glad cause I do not want your lips on mine.**

**Loren:(frustrated) then, why would you say that you want to try it on me, or show me how it is?**

**Eddie:(didn't mean a thing) have you ever heard something called "Joking" why would I wanna kiss on unpopular person I just meant.**

**Loren: were all people, Eddie..it might not exist in your world but it does in mine..your acting just like your girlfriend, Chloe(I knew I shouldn't have went to him Now I'm really pissed off at him..I walked away quickly going to the rest of my Periods.)**

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V~

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!...I wanna kiss you, I don't have no reason why but I do Loren Tate..I didn't mean a thing I was just really pissed off at something, someone...! it's driving me Crazy, this girl is driving me Crazy and I can't get her off my Head she's like My drug that I need the most and I'm so addicted to it...Like my own piece of heroine. I know I just met her but my Head is telling me to stay away from her because I can ruin my relationship with Chloe. But I am not listening to my head right now I just wanna live life and do what Ever I can possibly can and make out of. She gave you Another chance Eddie Duran and you blew it by being a Douche Just Great..I went to the rest of my periods but I wasn't paying attention the only thing I could think of was Loren and How I bad I spoke to her. in my 6 period I try to get my Head of thinking of Loren but it didn't work...This girl, Is one you can Keep...


	8. Chapter te

**hey Readers, I was just Wondering...Do you want me to Continue this story**

**though I have No Ideas for it**

**But Review and I'll see Thanks for taking the time to Read.**

**-Melanie_willeatcookie_x3**


End file.
